suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
Grick Graycrack
Grick Graycrack (Funimation Translation) or Glick Graycrack (Yen Press Translation) (グリック・グレイクラック, Gurikku Gureikurakku) is Willem's best friend and a supporting character in both Suka Suka and Suka Moka. Background Grick Graycrack is young Borgle who works as a salvager for the Orlandry Merchants Guild. He has been best friends with Willem Kmetsch since he discovered him buried underneath some ice on the surface and is also his guide in the new world. Grick is also friends with Nygglatho Astartus and has been working with her at the same guild for a long time. Upon her request, Grick invited Willem to take the job as one of the caretakers of the Fairy Warehouse, to which Willem accepted. Past Birth Grick was born in the Borgle settlement of Graycrack. Since Borgles don't create families and instead raise all of their kids as a community, Grick took the name of their village as his last name. Joining the Military At some point in time, Grick signed up for the Guardian Wings Military. It is unknown what happened, but Grick left the military after a year of service. Becoming a Salvager / Discovering Willem Kmetsch At some point during his young life, Grick signed up with the Orlandry Merchant Guild as a salvager and was assigned to various missions. During one particular mission, Grick was assigned to be a part of a surface excavation team along with Nygglatho. On the surface, Grick, Nygglatho and their group entered a cave and found a petrified Willem frozen beneath some ice. They dug him out and took him back to the Sky Islands where they unfroze him. After some initial difficulties in communication, Grick and Nygglatho used the Babel talisman that Willem had on him to talk with him, and gently break the news of what happened to the Emnetwhits (Human Race). Since Willem naturally didn't have any money on him, Grick paid the huge medical bills for him, on the basis that Willem pay him back. He then helped Willem get settled in the new world and later became friends with him. Suka Suka Signing Up Willem For The Faerie Warehouse A year later, Grick received a message from Nygglatho asking if he could convice Willem to take a job as the caretaker for a weapons storehouse where secret military weapons were being kept. Though skeptic that Willem would do it, Grick nevertheless agreed and decided to ask Willem during his next debt collection meeting. He then contacted Willem and arranged to meet him in Grimbjhal on Sky Island 28. On the day of the meeting, Grick met up with Willem Kmetsch at a bar and after some catching up, he relays the bad news of Anala and Gurgula's death. Despite being somewhat nonchalant about it, Grick broaches Willem about the offer (not letting him know that it was from Nygglatho). Although the depressed Willem refuses, Grick gets angry and advises Willem as a friend that he shouldn't be moping over the past and instead try to find some happiness while he still can. Willem though just remarks that the coffee is salty. After seeing the desperate look on Grick's face, Willem sighs and angrily agrees to take the job, but asks if it is really okay considering how his battered body is hardly strong enough to fight and kill someone. Grick replies that its fine because the caretaker position is just for show and he'll arrange everything for Willem. Taking a sip of his coffee, Grick agrees that Willem is right and that the coffee is salty. After the meeting, Grick follows through with his word and arranges for Willem's entry into the military as a Second Grade Enchantments Officer. He then arranges transport for Willem to Sky Island 68. Finding Out The Truth About The Fairy Weapons A couple of weeks later, Grick meets up with Willem at the same bar again for Willem's next debt collection. During the meeting, Willem reports on everything that he discovered while working at the Warehouse and reveals the truth about the Leprechaun Fairy Soldiers to him. Hearing this revelation, Grick starts getting emotionally angry and upset and asks why Willem had to tell him that. Willem explains that he was giving his report, but Grick replies that isn't the issue and explains that he already knows that the Guardian Wings Military aren't exactly clean, but he didn't want to hear that they are using innocent girls as weapons. Grick cries out that it makes him want to run up and hug those girls, but then suddenly notices Willem's scary face. Asking what that is about, Willem says it's nothing and informs Grick that there is going to be a battle on Sky Island 15 and that he did everything he could to get those girls ready before replying that even with all that there is still only a 50-50 chance that they will win. Hearing that confession, Grick scolds Willem and says that he should be more optimistic as the power of faith can work miracles. Willem gets skeptic about that and replies that he needs to look at the situation realistically, though this leads Grick to ask where his passion for life has gone. Willem replies that he has to settle for this life as there are girls out there fighting to this peace. As Willem gets up and ready to leave, he then asks Grick where he can find a place that will sell butter and flour cheaply. Suka Moka Rejoining the Military After the Battle for Corna di Luce, the Guardian Wings Military petitioned Grick over and over again to rejoin them until he finally accepted. After being readmitted, Grick received the rank of Second Grade Technical Officer and was placed in charge of Nopht Caro Oracion''' '''where they spent years on a military mission to the planet's surface. Mission in Corna di Luce After coming back from the surface, Grick was asked by the upper brass to rendezvous with Tiat Siba Ignareo on Sky island 11 and be her officer in charge for the time being. After picking up Tiat upon her arrival on Sky island 11, he decides to trust them and quickly leaves both Tiat and Nopht to go about their own way, while he met up with Nygglatho and Margomedari Brompton to join their investigation. While he was Nygglatho and Margomedari, Grick learns of the truth behind the Night of Mornēn incident from Margomedari and decides to help them in permanently neutralizing the Dug Weapon, Mornēn before it can be activated again. He is then joined up with his old acquaintance, Marguerite Medicis and they successfully managed to recover the sword, however, not before it activated. Appearance Grick Graycrack has the appearance of a young green goblin. He has black schleras and golden red eyes. He wears a black T-shirt, brown jacket and white pants with black boots and also possesses goggles. As a Borgle, Grick also possesses fangs and horns. He also wear two gold studded earrings in his elongated ears. Personality Grick is a young Borgle who despite seeming to be rough around the edges, is a good guy with a gold heart. Despite being a bit cocky and pushy, he's really friendly towards others especially Leprechauns and will help out others if he thinks they need help. Grick is also not biased or prejudiced against Disfeatured and any other races. He cares about his men and friends and will often offer advice or speak out if he thinks that someone is putting people in danger. Being a long-time salvager, Grick is knowledgeable about the Beast's patterns and habits and knows how to handle himself on the surface Weapons Grick doesn't possess any weapons, however being a salvager, he does have access to weapons and explosives to use to protect himself and his crew, if needed. Abilities Survival Instincts As a salvager, Grick has very good survival instincts. He can normally sense when danger is about to appear and can survive a Beast assault through his adept knowledge of the 17 Beasts' classes and habits. Mechanical Skills Having spent most of his life on airships, Grick does have some maintenance skills. He can fix and patch them airships whenever there's a mechanical failure. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Borgles Category:Suka Suka Characters Category:Suka Moka Characters